


The Beautiful Blue

by tatertotarmy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), i don't know the patch name, i guess, i mean if your bae won't take a break you seduce it out of them, i mean the quests right before shb?, idk man it's 2am and i just want to post this, to persuade a wol to maybe chill for 2 seconds?, wherein leofard uses the ancient art of seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatertotarmy/pseuds/tatertotarmy
Summary: Funny how when the world was on fire from the Empire's invasion and Scions mysteriously dropping like flies, A'vedis ends up at the Sky Pirate's den once more.
Relationships: Leofard Myste/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Beautiful Blue

The moon. The stars. The light dancing betwixt the surface of the clouds. A’vedis begged for Hydaelyn to sew the sight into her soul, to brand the memories to her very being.

The end was coming, after all.

It was what A’vedis knew and feared down to her core. Whether it be death from the corpse of Zenos or the voice that spirited the other Scions away, A’vedis knew her path led to destruction. And she was powerless to divert the course.

She had been told to rest before the next clash with the empire. But how could she rest through one final night of freedom? How could A’vedis sleep in the Rising Stones knowing that the voice could return at any time to steal away her soul, or that the next battle could be her last?

One breath of freedom high in the clouds, that’s what she needed. A moment to sit and let the fears fester far below. 

Though, even in the clouds she kept seeing reminders of what waged below. They came in dark pillars of smoke rising through the clouds and unfamiliar airships slithering through the white seas.

At the very least they were hard to see on a backdrop of stars. Pretending was one courtesy the night gave her.

And, of course, distractions the dark allowed, that she wanted so desperately.

A’vedis looked down, seeing the lights of an opening door reflect on the grass. She took in a deep breath, using all of her self-control to keep her tail still and her ears upright. Pretend she didn’t see. Pretend she didn’t notice. She let her eyes wander back to the sky, waiting.

Slow footsteps crossed the grass. She heard the sound of the door shutting. And then, a voice.

“Strange times ta see ya waiting at my doorstep, kitten.” A low chuckle, a step closer. “Miss me that much?”

A’vedis kept her eyes on the stars, trying to keep her tail from moving. “Don’t flatter yourself. I’m just here for the view.”

“Really?” Another step closer. “An entire sky at yer feet and ya choose a den of pirates to sightsee from?”

“Is that so wrong?” A’vedis turned her head, looking high up to meet the eyes of Leofard Myste. 

He was grinning, eyes alight with mischief beneath his goggles. He stood only a breath away from her, his arms crossed.

“No,” Leofard spoke, an amuse chuckle leaving him. “But even a hero’s gotta recognize the risks.”

A’vedis felt her tail twitch. “I think I can handle the risks.”

Leofard smirked, bending down and offering his hand. She looked at it a moment, feeling the warmth rush through her veins. The anticipation welling up in her core.

“Let’s see about that, kitten,” Leofard breathed.

A’vedis took in a breath, reaching out to place her hand in his, “You’re too cocky for your own good.”

This dance, this play between the two, wasn’t unfamiliar to her. A’vedis had come to him before, just as he would sweep her away from the ground at times. It began as the result of celebration, after their first adventure to the fabled ghost ship. And then, it kept going. A visit here. An encounter at a bar there. They weren’t bound in a relationship, nothing like the sort. They would meet and they would part, just like two ships passing on the sea.

Leofard wasn’t the only person A’vedis met in twilight. But he was the one she needed. A man free from the sky, unbound by the obligation and responsibility like the ones she was caged within. A man who joined with her out of pure want, rather than padded with the ulterior motives A’vedis couldn’t hope to foresee. 

And so, these motions were those she had witnessed before. Of Leofard helping her up, guiding her to his chambers. Of him locking the door and pulling her along to the far side of the room, a smirk ever-present on his lips. 

All of them, moments she wanted to remember.

“Ya look tired, kitten,” Leofard let go of her hand, sitting down in his chair, “Sure you’ll be able ta last?”

“You’re underestimating me.” A’vedis cocked a smirk. “I am a hero. Shouldn’t forget that.”

“Funny…” Leofard pulled off his gloves and tossed them on the table. “Are you the same hero who _begged_ for it before?”

A’vedis’ face turned scarlet. “You must be mistaken.”

“Am I?” Leofard reached out a hand, using a single finger to beckon her to him. “Jog my memory, then.”

A shiver went down her spine. A’vedis swallowed, one hand reaching for his while the other undid the buttons of her shirt. Slowly, she came to him, lifting a leg over until she was effectively straddling him. 

Leofard’s hands settled on the small of her back, his thumb stroking the top of her tail. A’vedis let out a breath, looking into his eyes, still covered by red goggles. She reached up, gingerly taking them off. He didn’t move, his gaze never faltering from her own, even as he was left exposed. And she looked into the pure grey eyes, nearly eclipsed by a growing black center.

She was captivated by the sight.

A’vedis leaned forward, goggles pressed to her chest, and kissed him.

His smirk gave way to desire, meeting her kiss with eager wanting. And with wanting came wandering hands. Up her back. Around her sides. To her exposed front, where eager hands began to part her shirt, opening it up.

A chuckle left her lips, and she pressed her forehead to his. “Who’s the eager one now?”

“Can’t do much when yer all wrapped up…”

“Haven’t you heard of foreplay?”

“Could stop if it makes ya so antsy.”

A’vedis let out a short groan, reaching down to pull off her shirt and anything else in the way. 

He laughed, taking his goggles from her and tossing them on the table. “Ya are a desperate one, aren’t ye?”

“Shut it.” A’vedis threw her shirt on the floor and kissed him once more.

She was desperate, and she knew it. A’vedis wanted to lose herself and everything that bound her, only caring for the kisses and touches of the man before her. Of course, she couldn’t let it be obvious. Throwing herself on the man would give him too much satisfaction. Another reason to tease and prod at her. 

But it was so _hard_ , as his hands dragged up and down her skin. As his fingers slithered beneath her bra to explore what laid beneath. As he kissed her again and again, wandering from her lips to her neck, leaving no inch untouched. 

But then, his hand dragged along her arm, a single finger brushing upon a numb patch.

“New scar?” Leofard looked over, delicately brushing over the spot again.

“Mmm…” A’vedis nodded, “From a battle in Doma.”

“Doma…” Leofard kissed her chest, wrapping his arms around her, “Ye really been everywhere…”

“Just to the eastern continent, and a small part, too.”

“Mmm…” Leofard fiddled with her bra, and soon it loosened, her breasts peeking out from beneath. “More than I can say…”

“What?” A’vedis chuckled, “Haven’t traveled the entire… _mmm_...” 

He was kissing her breast, teasing his breath over her nipple. His hand dragged up her skin to fondle her other, thumb circling the center.

Leofard chuckled between kisses, grey eyes looking up at her, “You were sayin’...?” 

“ _Ah…_ ” A’vedis furrowed her eyebrows, glaring at him, “You’re a bastard, you know that, right?”

“Yet yer snug on my lap,” Leofard’s free arm wrapped around her, keeping her close, “Gettin’ comfortable, I’d say…” And he poured more attention to her breast, tongue teasing her sensitive spots and sucking in _just_ the right ways. A’vedis bit down a noise, trying to show a little restraint as she held to him for dear life. 

What a cocky bastard, to know exactly what she needed.

“Ya know…” Leofard breathed, squeezing her breast, “Been thinkin’ of travelin’, recently…”

“Hm…?” 

“Sea o’ Clouds only so big, kitten.” Leofard kissed her. “True adventure’s out somewhere far, don’t ya think?”

“But… _mmm_...” A’vedis swallowed. “Don’t think there's much in the way of floating land out there. At least not so much in Doma.”

“Ye only saw one part of the world.” Leofard lifted his lips from her, his eyes meeting hers. “Ya only said it was a small part…”

“That’s true…” she spoke.

“Want ta come with us?”

A’vedis’ eyes went wide, blinking a moment, “What…?”

“Ya heard me…” Leofard smirked, kissing her breast again. “Unless ye were too distracted…”

“ _Mmm_...I...heard everything,” A’vedis’ cheeks flushed red, “B-But…”

“Why 'but'…?” Leofard’s hand left her breast, slowly tracing down her torso to sneak a finger beneath her pants, “Yer an honorary Redbill. Ya have the scarf. And yer an adventurer through and through. Why not come?”

“I-I can’t just leave, it’s not…”

“An’ why not?” Leofard’s hand snaked to her belt, working to undo the fastens, “Gossip tells a lot, ya know. Of all the shit ya get up to. What more do ya need ta do?”

What more did she need to do?

Countless more, and more even when the goals were completed. First it was slaying primals. Then defeating an empire. Then ending a century-long war. Then liberating two nations from the empire’s grasp. 

Now was defending Eorzea from the Empire. Now was finding the source of the voice and saving the souls of friends who laid in perpetual sleep. What else would happen? Her heart screamed that it would never end, and part of her was tempted by the release of the voice’s slumber or the end of Zenos’ blade. That if the end didn’t come, she would never know peace.

Her belt came undone, the noise breaking her from disjointed thoughts. Leofard was looking at her hard, his hand resting on her stomach.

“No answer?” he asked.

“I-I…” 

A’vedis didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t run from her duty, but would the duty ever end? What was this chain Hydaelyn had wrapped around her neck? What awaited her at the end?

Leofard let out a breath, both of his arms wrapping beneath her. And then he stood up, with her up in the air, held against his chest.

“Ya ever thought ‘bout the sky, _A’vedis_?” His voice was low, smooth as he walked to the bed, lying her down. “How vast it is, completely ripe for the pickin’? Imagine travelin’ far from here, ta where we only heard about in stories…” He got on top of her, one hand pulling down her pants.

“I-It’s not free…” A’vedis half-heartedly spoke, “The empire’s out there, Leofard…”

“Won’t let that stop me.”

Leofard pulled off her bra, leaving A’vedis naked in all ways except her underwear. He smirked, his grey eyes looking her over inch by inch. A’vedis could only shiver, locked in both his gaze and the weight of her thoughts. 

“Redbills have a brilliant leader…”

A’vedis rolled her eyes.

“A first mate an’ a cat I would trust my life with, the best damn engineer in Eorzea, an’ a crew that could take us anywhere we wanted, so long there was adventure…” Leofard lowered himself down to her, pressing his lips to her neck. “Whatever’s out there...Redbills could live. Maybe even find somethin’ worth millions.”

“Leofard…”

“Jus’ think ‘bout it…” His hand began to drift down, pulling down her underwear, “Jus’ you, me, the crew...an’ a beautiful blue sky, jus’ ripe for the taking. Wouldn’t need ta worry ‘bout a thing…”

“B-But…”

A finger slipped in.

“Ah…!”

“Ya could live just how ya want…” Leofard began kissing down, returning to her breast as his finger kept exploring the deepest parts of her, in and out. “Could go wherever ya want...if I piss ya off too much, could even find another person to lay with...it would just be you, and whatever you desire…”

Whatever she wanted…?

A’vedis squirmed beneath his touch, his suggestion growing more and more appealing by the second. To go wherever she wanted, it was the dream. She remembered back before she was a Scion, wandering aimlessly for some kind of purpose. She remembered wanting somewhere to belong and something to live for. 

And yet, in finding that place came a shackle. A burden she never wanted nor asked for. No matter how far she walked from her duties, they would find her once more. To slay another primal. Join another diplomat’s meeting. Do all of these things that left her so tired.

The more responsible side of her kept growing quieter with every stroke of his fingers, every kiss he traced along her entire torso, moving between breasts and along every curve of her body. And with second and third fingers joining the first, A’vedis hardly remembered why she would say no in the first place.

“So…?” Leofard’s voice was low, and A’vedis could hear his pants begin to unzip, “What do ya say, _A’vedis_?”

“I-I…” Some part of her still clung to disagreement, even though every other inch begged her to agree. To let Leofard take her far away.

“Still thinkin’, huh?” Leofard slowly removed his fingers from her, and lowered his hips down to her. A’vedis looked down, spotting his center, proudly standing from undone pants at his hips, coming to meet her own. He lowered a hand down, wrapping it around his center to prepare himself to meet her. 

A’vedis felt herself tremble, desperately shaken with wanting. 

“Do ya want this, _A’vedis_?”

“Yes…”

“Then what’s your answer.”

She hesitated. And Leofard smirked, quickly catching her lips in a kiss. A’vedis responded with a desperate need, every second begging for more. For a release. 

“What do you want?” he breathed between kisses, “Chains, or an adventure…?”

“I…” 

A’vedis wanted it. She wanted the adventure. The freedom to see the world. The ability to travel as far as she wanted without being called for another primal to defeat or another problem to solve. She wanted to _live_ so desperately her heart ached for it.

“I want to be with you…”

Leofard stopped. He looked at her with the warmest expression she had ever seen him hold. A look full of emotions A’vedis hardly recognized on the man she teased so often. 

“Redbills’ll gladly welcome ya in…” Leofard pressed one more kiss to her lips, gentle. Loving. Full of passion.

And for a moment, A’vedis felt completely at peace. Everything felt perfect, as he entered her, giving her the satisfaction every inch of her body desired. Everything was right, as she freely made noise and lost herself in a wave of pleasure. And as everything overflowed and came to a climax, A’vedis was content.

To leave with the Redbills was what she wanted most of all. To dive into adventure to find treasure. To explore the infinite blue skies and see countless places they had never seen before.

“We’ll take care of ya, kitten…” Leofard softly spoke, wrapping her in his arms, “You’ll be a free woman…”

And for that night, A’vedis believed it.

Of course, by morning, the dream ended.

A’vedis stood by the bed, where Leofard still rested. The morning sun streaked through his chambers. It was far earlier than she normally would wake up. Was this a sign from Hydaelyn, to move while she still could? To wake her up, before she made a mistake? Before A’vedis got swept up in the dream again and left the mantle of Warrior of Light to die?

She didn’t know. But regardless if it was fate or her own anxieties surfacing...her heart broke.

A’vedis took in a deep breath, walking out of his chambers and back to the sun. She walked to the edge of the Parrock, taking out a flute to summon her mount. 

And she departed for Ala Mhigo, into that beautiful blue sky.


End file.
